FirestarXSpottedleaf
by Splashheart0921
Summary: This is my version of Firestar and Spottedleaf's could-have-been-life
1. Chapter 1- The Confession

**This is my version of what would could have happened between Firestar and Spottedleaf**

It was a beautiful day; the sun was shining, and there wasn't a single could in the sky. Green-leaf had been good to ThunderClan so far. The fresh-kill pile was large, every cat was healthy. And that was because of Spottedleaf... _Oh, Spottedleaf... _She was the most beautiful she-cat Firestar had ever seen. He loved her, but she wasn't allowed to love him back. That was the code.

"Er, hello, Spottedleaf," Firestar stammered as he approached the stunning medicine cat.

Spottedleaf let out a small giggle, "Good afternoon, Firestar. Anything you need?"

"Ugh, no... Just saying hello," he said and turned around to his best friend, Graystripe, embarrassed.

Spottedleaf knew Firestar loved her, oh, and she felt the same way. But a certain code has their love forbidden. _It's not fair!_

Her silent complaint would never be heard, but deep down inside, she knew that somehow, someday it will be heard, and they could have a life together. _A mate, and kits, and happiness..._

I mean, she loved her duty; it was her calling since she was a kit! She missed Featherwhisker, but he had done an excellent job training the tortoiseshell. As she was thinking, she bumped into Firestar, "I'm so sorry!"

Firestar let out a purr of amusement, "No, don't be sorry. It's not like you killed me or anything." He looked into her deep, beautiful, sparkling eyes. _I could never be upset with you, Spottedleaf. _"Would you like to talk?"  
Spottedleaf sat up and curled her tail around her paws, "Sure!"

"Follow me."

Firestar lead her into the forest. She had wondered why they were going into the forest instead of his den...

Firestar stopped. He turned around, and looked right into her beautiful eyes, "I want to tell you something..." His voiced trailed off, but his eyes remained on hers. "Spottedleaf, I... I love you."

****PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW THIS IS MY FIRST WRIGHTING, AND MORE WILL BE ADDED TO THE STORY!****


	2. Chapter 2- A Decision

Spottedleaf sat there in awe. _He... He said he _loved _ me! _

"Firestar..." Spottedleaf started; Firestar thought she didn't feel the same way, and instantly regretted it. "Firestar, I love you too!" Spottedleaf walked up to the muscular tom and gave his ear a lick.

Firestar hadn't been this happy since... well he couldn't remember! "Spottedleaf, I know we are forbidden to be mates, but-" Spottedleaf cut him off, "I am going to consult StarClan tonight. Let's go back to camp."

The cool night enclosed the camp. Firestar padded out of his den and to the medicine den. He walked into the den, careful not to disturb Cinderpelt's sleep. "You should go now," Firestar mumbled to the medicine cat whose sorting the herbs. She gave him a look, telling him that she was worried, but she also knew that everything would be okay. She rubbed her head on his shoulder, and padded out of the den. She looked around the peaceful camp, and was walking towards the exit. Ivypool was on guard with Blossomfall, who simply nodded to the medicine cat.

_Don't worry, everything will work out. StarClan ought to understand. They know everything... It's going to be okay._

Spottedleaf soon arrived at the moonpool, and lapped at the water. She barely had time to lay down before darkness enveloped her.

She awoke in a blossoming field. She forgot how beautiful and peaceful it was here. She sat up and trotted through the field,"Bluestar? Featherwhisker? Hello?"

"Greetings, Spottedleaf. It's nice to see you again," meowed an unmistakable voice.

Spottedleaf jumped around, "Swiftbreeze! Oh, mother! I missed you so much!" She ran up to her mother, licking her ear.

Swiftbreeze let out a purr, "I missed you too, my kit. And I know you wanted to talk, so I'm here," she said sitting down.

"Right, right. Yes, I do badly. Swiftbreeze..." Spottedleaf sighed, "I can't control what I feel inside. I love Firestar. Can't I be with him?" Spottedleaf waited for her mother's words of wisdom, guiding words.

"Dear child, you chose a path," Swiftbreeze started, "But Firestar really does love you, and I know that you do, too. I want you to leave your position as medicine cat. I want you to follow your heart, and take Firestar as a mate, and have kits of your own, Spottedleaf."

Spottedleaf was a little shaken by her mother's advise. How could she leave behind the life of a medicine cat?! It's who she is! "Swiftbreeze-" She was gone.

Spottedleaf woke up assured. _I know what I need to do._


	3. Chapter 3- Officially

The grass was wet and cold from the morning. Spottedleaf walked back to ThunderClan camp thinking. Before long, she was at camp. Cats were stirring. Graystripe was arranging patrols. Kits squeaked and ran around, with their mother chasing after them. She couldn't help but let out a giggle. Cinderpelt was outside watching everyone else just like she. Then a streak of orange caught her eye, "Let's talk"

Firestar lead her out into a meadow she had never seen before... Was she in other clan territory? She sniffed, but it was not a clan smell. She wasn't on _any _territory.

"So," Firestar started, jerking her away from her thoughts, "What's the deal?"

Spottedleaf looked into the deep green eyes of the handsome tom, "Swiftbreeze said that she wants me to leave the life of a medicine cat. Have kits and a mate... With you, Firestar."  
There was a look in his eyes,"Spottedleaf... this is your decision. Not mine. I want you to choose what you want, Spottedleaf." It was a look of concern in those green eyes.

"Yes."

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, please join beneath Highrock for a clan meeting." Firestar's words echoed throughout the whole camp. Apprentices scampered into the clearing followed by warriors. The elders sat outside their dens. "I have an announcement to make," he started. "Spottedleaf has decided to leave all medicine cat duties to Cinderpelt. Spottedleaf is stepping down from the duties, and has decided to join the queens," Firestar looked at every cat beneath him,"As my mate."

The whole clan was silent. Spottedleaf was worried they wouldn't accept her as a non-medicine cat. Mousefur stepped forward, "Spottedleaf shouldn't be allowed to retreat from her duties," _Oh no... _"But she should have a mate, and Firestar is one lucky tom if you ask me." _Thank StarClan for you, Mousefur! _

More cats stepped forward, "Spottedleaf needs a life like the rest of us!"

"She would be a great mother!"

"Spottedleaf is worthy of this."

She stared at all the cats giving their approval... _I can't believe it! I get a life!_ She looked at Firestar. He looked right into her eyes. This was it. A new start at happiness.


End file.
